


Stone

by Sereny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereny/pseuds/Sereny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Varric being a 'Child of the Stone' and how Erin thinks it's funny.</p>
<p>Literally just Inquisitor x Varric trash. It's a little smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

Varric found a quiet Erin Lavellan in her chambers, sitting on her bed and drinking away her problems just like he did. He was leaning on the table with his arms folded, talking about Solas.

“What’s with this Child of the Stone bullshit?” he gave a heavy, outward sigh. “I’m from Kirkwall!”

Erin gave out a heavy chuckle, almost spilling her ale on the clean bedsheets. She would always try to hold back a subtle laugh whenever Solas called him that— much to Varric’s notice.  
  
“Yes, you are from Kirkwall. A stone wall _does_ surround the city..” she stared at her cup, trying to keep her laughter to herself. “So yes. Solas is quite correct.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Flowers.” his mouth curled into a smile. He loved it when Erin made shitty jokes, it almost made him forget about all the crazy bullshit going on. “You’re a funny kid, you know that?”  
  
“Mhm.” she replied, nodding at him. “I just find it funny that I’m in love with a Child of the Stone.”  
  
“ _Flattering_.” he teased, propping himself up on the bed beside her. “What’s the Inquisitor going to do tonight? You turned me down a game of Wicked Grace for what? A quiet night in with a shit ton of ale all to yourself? That isn’t like you.”  
  
“I was hoping you’d come up.” she downed her ale in one swoop and put the cup down on the floor, wherever it landed. Her voice was almost sounding flirtatious, quietly eager for his skin and bones. “I wanted to know if you’d come and get me. I’ve been waiting here for you.”  
  
He caught the hint and slid himself up a little more beside her, touching her thigh with his thick fingers. Shit. He was already getting a little hard just by thinking of her screaming out his name.  
  
“You know me, Flowers. I’d always come up for you.” he replied; his tone dripping in smoothness, dirty and deep like raw fucking.  
  
“Show me then.” she replied.


End file.
